Zombie Monkey
:For the monkey enemies in ''Ascension, see Space Monkey. For other uses, see Monkey'' and the normal green Carpenter power-ups.]] The is a new Zombies enemy seen in "Shangri-La". They appear whenever a powerup is dropped. They go for the power-up, running towards the Pack-a-Punch Machine, changing the powerup as they run. They cannot change the power-up to a Death Machine. However, they can change a power up into a Random Perk Bottle for a very brief period of time. They are worth 500 points if a player knifes them before they attack, but only 10 points if the player shoots them. Behavior The monkeys stay perched on top of the sides of the stairs leading up to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. When a power up is dropped, they will howl wildly and one will run towards it. When they have it, they will run up to the top of the temple. They also have very low health as a simple knife attack will kill it. If a player gets a power up before a monkey gets it, the monkey will attack the player once, then run away. Achievements *'Monkey See, Monkey Don't (5g)' - In Shangri-La, get something from the monkeys.http://www.callofduty.com/intel/477 Strategy It can be beneficial to a player to allow a monkey to steal a power-up, and then wait until a more useful power-up appears. For example, if players are low on ammo, and Carpenter is dropped, it may be best to let a monkey exchange it for Max Ammo or Fire Sale. Also note that monkeys can drop Random Perk Bottles, but for a brief period of time. This is very useful when you have little zombies left (especialy crawlers) and one of them drop a power-up. Even if it's Max Ammo, don't grab it. Wait for a monkey to steal it, and then kill him after 1-2 seconds. If you don't get the bottle, wait for another monkey to steal it, then do the same. Do this until you get the bottle and don't forget that they can steal it again, so grab it quickly. You can do the same on early rounds with similar results. Trivia *Zombie Monkeys are the weakest zombies to date, dying instantly from any damage. **This is excluding zombies that were shrunk with the 31-79 JGb215, as they die if they are stepped on. *Recursion can occur with Zombie Monkeys. A Zombie Monkey appears when a power-up is dropped, they run to it, pick it up and randomize it. When the Zombie Monkey is killed, it drops the randomized power-up. But since the power-up was technically dropped, another Zombie Monkey will appear to snatch that power-up, thereby creating recursion. *They are seen perched on walls in the spawn room, and even though players may kill them, another one will just spawn to take a power-up when it is dropped. *Killing Zombie Monkeys that are perched on walls in the spawn room will not give you any points, so shooting it is just a waste of ammo. *If the player knifes a zombie and it drops a power-up, the Zombie Monkeys will not run for the power-up as it was picked up by the knife-lunging player as fast as it was dropped. In short, the Zombie Monkeys never saw it. *These are the first zombies that don't have their health increase in some way, as all other zombies (excluding George A. Romero) have their health increase as the rounds increase. George A. Romero's health actually increases with each time you "kill" him. *Zombie Monkeys make the same sound as the Space Monkey . *The Zombie Monkey would appear to be the least and most rewarding enemy to kill in the Zombie series to date. If a player takes a power-up before a monkey can grab it the monkeys will attack the player, doing one hit and then running away. If the player who picked up the power-up kills the monkey before it hits them they will be rewarded with 500 points, but if the monkey is killed after it took the power-up, it will only reward 10 points. References 500px|left Category:Zombies Mode Category:Enemies Category:Animals Category:Bosses